


For He was Never More Beautiful

by Dravni



Series: Let's Write Sherlock:  Challenge 15 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is giving birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For He was Never More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I never participated in a challenge before. I also never wrote omegaverse.
> 
> This is for Let's Write Sherlock. 
> 
> Challenge 15. 
> 
> Bingo card 1.

**_C'mon, love. One last push. You can do it. You're almost there._ **

 

As Sherlock bore down for that final push, his Alpha's hand on his shoulder, the other wiping away the beads of persperation trickling down his forehead in a stream. He took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could so the baby would finally be free of him. When the baby was out, the doctor quickly cut and tied the umbilical cord. Then he was told to push again to clear the placenta. As he did so, he heard the sharp first wail of his child.

 

**_We have a girl, Sherlock. Oh, she's so beautiful. She looks just like you._ **

 

_Let me see._

 

While the baby was still crying, the nurse placed her in Sherlock's arms. He cradled her delicately, fearing he would break or harm her. His daughter began to be quiet. The swaddling was doing it's job. A pang of fear clutched at his heart as he thought, I can't do this.

 

_**You did it, Sherlock. I'm so proud of you. You were absolutely brilliant.  Look how gorgeous she is. You were perfect. I love you.** _

 

Then his Alpha gave him the most gentle of kisses.

 

_I love you too, Molly._

 

They then turned to gaze upon their daughter. For she was glorious, truly glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dravni. I don't post often. 
> 
> Follow me or don't. 
> 
> Whatever.


End file.
